My Best Friend's A Hood
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: The Shepard's siblings consist of Tim,Curly and Angela but what if there's a fourth one. A sixteen years old greaser girl who cares a lot about her friends and reputation. She's best friend with Dallas but they have no boundaries to their friendship and love they show. A girl who does whatever she wants whenever she wants to do it. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1 - Visitor

A/N

Hello people! I will say this now that I ain't putting MWC on a hold because of this fic, I just needed some time writing something else for a while but I already have all chapters done for this fic and is now working on a new chapter for MWC.

Talking about my oc in this fic I will tell ya'll that I just made her the way she is because I have a weird way of writing and my fantasy is the equally weird but I know ya'll love me anyway ;P

* * *

Being woken up in the very too early morning that's more like in the middle of the night then early morning ain't something I much appreciate, I really must hate it when people disturb my sleep even thought I sleep more then I'm awake. I know I'm a bit different then my siblings who's e pretty much always out late at some party and comes back drunk. Hell, even my thirteen years old sister and fifteen years old brother drink and party more then me and I'm already sixteen. Not that people dare say anything about it, I know most people things of me as a lazy bum but I'm also not one to underestimate as I hate cocky and sassy people and ain't the least afraid to show it. I'm nothing like Angela who starts fights end then go get Tim or Curly to beat the other person up, I on the other hand do the beating myself but usually I just use words instead of claws. Claws hurt and leaves nasty cuts which always itch and then you scratch them and always ends up with some ugly ass scar, not worth it. Going back on topic, I grumpily threw my blanket to the side and got up from the bed. The world for once actually spun around me and I had to grab the chair in front of my desk to steady myself, in waiting for the world to stop I searched the floor for a pair of pants as it felt weird walking down and open the door in just some black panties and one of Tim's red plaided button up shirt. To my annoyance the room was too dark to see anything and I refused to put on the lights and that would kill my eyes and I wouldn't have any chance to get back to sleep again after adjusting to the light, such an annoying problem. Ignoring the pants I just went down the stairs towards the door, the big shirt was long enough to cover my butt so whatever. The constant knocking still hadn't stopped and I was pretty sure I already knew who were on the other side, I sighed and unlocked the door opened it and leaned my body against the doorframe as I looked eyes with no other then Dallas Winston himself.

"You know what time it is?" I asked in a slight growl glaring at the stupid icy blue eyed hood in front of me, Dallas had a amused smirk on his lips as he eyed me up and down causing me to roll my eyes.

"Need a place to sleep, Tim's home?" He asked finally stop eyeing my body so he could meet my dark blue-green eyes, I just stared at him quietly for a few seconds before shrugging.

"He ain't back but my stepfather is and you're real lucky that he ain't the one answering the door." I replied before stepping aside to let Dallas walk inside instead of standing outside in the cold, with the door closed and locked I turned around just as the stupid hood started to shake the water out of his hair making water fly all over the hallway.

"Clever." I dead panned as I pushed past him and headed towards the stairs stopping after two steps, I looked back at Dallas who seemed a little puzzled if he should take the couch or just leave.

"You coming?" I asked raising an eyebrow and waited for Dallas to start towards the stairs before I continued up and towards my room, Dallas close behind. As we entered my door I waited for Dally to get inside before I gently closed the door and walked over to my bed were I got back under my cover, I turned around so I was facing towards Dally who stood uncomfortably by the door. Which hood wouldn't feel anxious being in Tim Shepard's little sisters room?

"Take of the wet clothes and lie down dummy." I sighed out before closing my eyes, if it had been any other hood I wouldn't have let him into my room but me and Dallas has been close friends since school years and met each other just a week after the hood moved to Tulsa several years ago. We had never had a closer relationship then best friends but I would lie if I said I have never slept with the guy, Dallas was actually my first but we only do it out of needs or frustration. Dallas still has actually relationship with Sylvia even thought they both sleep around more with others then with each other, I just don't get those two.

"You've got school tomorrow?" Dallas asked in a half whisper as he slid down older the cover, I scooted back until my back hit the wall to give him enough space to lie down comfortable which was hard as my beds real small. I sighed and turned around letting him spoon me to make it even cosier, I didn't hesitate to snuggle my back against him and he draped his arm around me and snuggled his face into the back of my neck.

"Sadly I do." I responded sleep heavy in move voice, I just can't ever stay awake when having Dallas so close to me and his warmth never failed to get me sleepy. Maybe it sounds like it but I'm not one of those stupid greaser girls who goes around sleeping with every guy she finds, I've only slept with one guy and that's Dallas Winston. None of us had ever wanted a relationship that involved the stupid rules that came with lovers, so instead we stayed with the title best friends and showed our love to each other whoever much or little we wanted and without any of that stupid jealousy.

"I will walk ya there." Dallas voice was muffled but I could still hear him, I smiled as I settled my back closer to his body and finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning

A/N

Here's chapter two, enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes I really wonder if God hates me or something, does he want me to go sleepless through each day or something? Do Curly want me to get a fucking heart attack and die as an sixteen years old girl with the worst grade in her year? Not true but I'm one of the top ten when it comes to worst grades, you can even see it on the school board I'm only five after Curly. Anyhow the stupid kid i call my brother suddenly slammed the door open making it wound like a bomb went of outside the door, if it wasn't for Dallas grip around my waist i would probably have fallen out of the bed. Makes me wonder how come I'm suddenly the on lying closest to the 'drop' and he's the one with his back against the wall?

"You piece of shit!" I snarled as I glared at my younger brother with tired eyes, Curly just smirked as he looked from me and to Dallas lying behind me not seeming to care much about the sudden sound and plenty ready to go back to sleep.

"Seems someone had a good night." He mused making me roll my eyes, I felt the bed shift as Dallas sat up while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. I just kept on glaring at my brother before sighing and slumped my head back in my pillow and closed my eyes, I could feel Dally trying to get of the bed without stepping on me. Locking for us both he managed to get to the floor without taking me with him or break any of my delicate bones, his weight would probably couch them.

"Tim awake?" He asked Curly while putting on his clothes he had left all around the floor, he must have removed everything except for his boxers yesterday. I really should start being more conscious to those kind of details but then, he's Dallas Winston he with all the bad things he can do I know he would never take a girl by force.

"Ya he's downstairs, if you hurry up there may be some egg left too." Curly said and without looking I knew he shrugged, he must have already eaten as Curly would never let someone else get his food he's like a frigging dog. I yawned and turned my back to the boys as I snuggled my head deeper into my pillow, it had a strong scent of Kools, wind and Dallas which is the most comforting scent of them all.

"Alright, I will wait downstairs." Dallas spoke and i just lazily raised my hand in a dismissing and then let it slump back down, I could hear the two hood talking as the walked down the stair were a third voice joined in on the talking. I hummed in approval as I felt the light morning wind brush over my face, Dallas most have opened the window before he got up. Whoever, even thought it felt really nice and I don't care about my grades I knew I had to get to school or Tim would skin me alive. I sighed as I slowly sat up letting my feet rest on the cold wooden floor as I searched the room for some clothes. I settled for a short black dress that showed half my back and went no lower then my upper thigh but still enough to not show my ass, that would just be weird walking around with. I then found my black leather jacket which I put on and put my chest length dark brown curly hair in a high ponytail, put some mascara and eyeliner on but not much as I didn't like the feeling of looking like a freaking panda like my little sister Angela. Feeling pleased with my appearance, in headed out from my room and down the stairs to get something to eat.

"What's up with broads and their short skirts?" Tim frowned as he eyed me up and down, I smiled my best innocent smile as I waved my hands in front of my dress.

"Tim my dear brother, this ain't a skirt it's a dress." I said in a slight mocking yet sweet tone before I made my way into the kitchen, I could hear both Dallas and Curly snort and chuckle at Tim's stupid mistake. Tim just told them to shut up and the subject changed, I smirked and walked to the fridge were I grabbed myself some milk for my cereals. I closed the fridge and put the milk on the table before starting to look through the cabinets for the cereals and a bowl which didn't take too long, I then ate my cereals and milk in silence as I listened to the boys chatting in the other room. As it sounded Curly had begun telling about what he had been up to the night before and how he had some guy named Jim had slashed more tires then ever before had had then set a new record, I don't really understand what he think is so fun about slashing tires if not to piss the owner but doing it for sport just shows how boring life you have. I sighed and put my empty bowl in the sink before I headed into the living room were the boys sat with Curly on the armchair and Dallas and Tim on the couch the later with about beer in his hand, all eyes plastered to the TV screen.

"Got any weed Tim?" I asked not really looking at my older brother as my eyes was on the TV watching as some stupid man tripped on his own feet trying to look funny, it just made me frown. I've never understood these comedy movies with people sitting in a bar talking about there problems and the same laughing people every time they throw out the punchline, I rather watch Mickey Mouse.

"Take the whole pack." Tim said as he held out his pack of kools without taking his eyes of the TV, I took the kools and took one out of the pack before stopping in in my jacket pocket. I then put the cigarette between my lips and took the lighter Curly held out for me, I nodded a thanks as I lit the weed and inhaled the disgusting yet calming smoke and then blew it out as I gave the lighter back to my brother.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Queen

A/N

This chapter was originally the one chapter with chapter 2 (chapter 2 and three were just chapter were just a long chapter 2). So this chapter starts exactly were chap 2 ended.

I usually never mention it as I think most people understands it but I don't own the outsiders or any characters from the book as they belong to their original author :) ENJOY! :D

* * *

"Where's Angela?" I asked not really caring, I wouldn't be surprised I she had some huge hangover or was at some guys house. Me and my sister never really got along as she always hung around my gang of friends and she acted like a total bitch and not to mention where, she had practically slept with every damn greaser in Tulsa not caring if they're ugly or tuff looking. Not to forget that she's just thirteen or is she fourteen. If I remember correctly she's a year younger then Curly and should-or soon to be fourteen, I'm bad with these things.

"Diana Blank, ring a bell for ya?" Curly said as he turned to me with a half smirk, I stared at him with a blank look that could rival Tim's own one he usually wore during fights or when doing business, also used whenever he scolded us younger siblings for doing something stupid. Whatever, I sure as hell knew this Diana Blank girl. A new girl in school, a greaser with a bigger mouth then a fucking monkey. She thinks she's the school's newly arrived queen and just because she dress like a greaser, you can clearly see she's got money and her heart thinks like a Soc. Of some weird reason she has gained respect from the greaser girls as but what Diana doesn't know is that all her friends only goes with her because of her money, one wrong step and she will be all alone or if she piss of the wrong greaser which is only as matter of time before she do.

"What about her?" I asked even thought I already knew the answer, I took another drag of my weed trying not to let my temper get to my head. I think I have a slight anger problem as I can get so angry to the point I actually literally hit a wall with my fist, I even broke my wrist once because of it. I remember Tim's expression when I came home with a broken wrist and had to tell him how I managed to get my wrist broken, luckily he was more proud over my strength then the fact that I had some weird issues to keep my anger from going to my head.

"She's the new queen in Tulsa or something?" He asked making both Tim and Dallas snort, seems even them had heard about the "new queen" it wasn't like she was quiet about talking about it either.

"That broad ain't even beautiful." Dallas said with a chuckle as he lit up his own weed and took a long drag a amused smirk on his lips, I couldn't help but to smirk too. It was true that Diana Blank ain't a beauty, she's really skinny and bony like she haven't eaten in a long time but you can see she's doing it on purpose to look skinny. She's got long blonde hair that actually looks good but her face is pale under the very heavy makeup that makes her look like a female clown and her eyes are the same colour as the snakes but even then she seems to have no trouble getting the boys, with the help of money of course.

"True but she ain't no queen, if every gal got what they wanted Tulsa would have a herd of royale people instead of poor ones." I said looking out the window were the neighbours son walked past on his way to school, as our eyes met I just nodded as a greeting and he returned it before turning his attention to the road ahead of him.

"We need to get going or we will be late." I said in a slight pained tone, I hate school and wanna drop out but Tim won't let me and neither does ma the few times we talk about it. Curly looked at the clock in the hallway before getting up from the couch and headed up the stairs and towards his room to get his jacket, I followed him up but then headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Finished with my teeth that was surprisingly white even though I smoke, I headed back down the stair were Dallas and Curly were waiting by the door talking about boy stuff that a girl would never understand or want to understand. As soon as I had put on my shoes Dally opened and headed out, Curly soon behind.

"Bye Tim!" I said to my brother and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I hurried after the boys who were already walking past the neighbours house, Lucky for me they walked slow and didn't fasten the pace until I were walking side by side with Dallas.

"So, how come I found Winston in my big sis bed this morning?" Curly asked looking at me and Dally with a mischievous grin, I just rolled my eyes at him. Everyone already knew already out mine a Dallas close friendship that included a few things over the friendly part but we held that to a minimum in public as Dallas still had whoever weird I sounded, a relationship with Sylvia.

"You know Curly when you come to a certain age the hand just ain't enough to satisfy ya." Dallas said with a smirk as he draped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, I could help but to chuckle at my little brother now tomato red face from embarrassment. Even the almighty Curly Shepard could get flushed from too much details, it made me quiet happy to see as our older brother never shows those kinds of expressions.

"Right then, that must be nice but we're here now so I will see ya later sis. Bye." And with that Curly hurried of towards his friends across the schoolyard, I just smirked as I watched him leave and then I turned back to Dallas who was staring down at me with a smirk.

"I will see ya later then Winston." I said as I lightly bit my bottom lip and I looked him deep in the eyes, such cliché.

"You coming to Buck's tonight?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Sure." I smiled as I reached up and gave him a short but deep kiss before taking a step back smirking at Dallas dazed looking eyes.i waved at him before finally turning around and focused my attention into finding my friends.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sassy Sissy Missy

It wasn't until I got to my English class that I found any of my friends but finally I found one, I walked quickly across the room and set my stuff down on the space beside Evie before I myself sat down on the chair. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back in the chair waiting for the stupid lesson to start, Sylvia soon joined us as she sat down in front of me while Sandy sat down in front of Evie that stupid Diana sitting down beside me. I frowned thinking about since when she had be one a part of our gang of friends, Sylvia seemed to be thinking the same but none of us mentioned it.

"I saw something very interesting outside school this morning." Diana suddenly spoke whole scanning here blood red coloured nail, sharp at that. I just ignored her as Sylvia held out a candy bar which was a lot more interesting and tastier then some gossip, Diana on the other hand had succeeded to get both Evie-and Sandies attention so she kept going.

"A Dallas Winston kissing a brown haired girl that sure wasn't Sylvia, think he's two timing ya." She still didn't look up from her nails as if she was trying to pick a fight, I just shot her a quick glance before looking at Sylvia. Sylvia looked at Diana with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk on her lips, I just rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to my candy trying to get the plastic thing of so I could eat the candy.

"It ain't two timing if it's with a friend." Sylvias voice was sweet but still sharp as she looked Diana straight in the eyes, I watched the two glare at each other as I handed the candy bar to Evie so she could remove the stupid plastic for me. Evie just chuckle at me and then easily ripped of the plastic and handed the candy back to me before tossing the plastic in the garbage can, I smirked at her as I started eating my candy with much happiness.

"Beside, I thought you were with Dale Polk and an hour later I see you with his least friend Jimmy Pryor." My dirty blonde haired, panda eyed friend continued. I looked at Sylvia with a blank expression but I knew she could tell what I was thinking 'nice comeback friend', I would have done a thumbs up but I like the rest of my siblings have a reputation I have to keep up.

"Polk ain't my lover, I'm with Pryor." Diana said grumpily as she frowned deeply as she was brushing away dirt from her nails, she seems to have some kind of obsession towards the red painted claws as much she's looking at 'em.

"Then why were you plating around with Polk if you're Pryors girl? You two timing him!" Sylvia was starting to get frustrated and we could all hear it in her tone, I shoot her a quick look to tell her not to start anything as it was any second now the teacher would walk into the room and I ain't need more hours in school just because those two can't keep their mouth shut.

"Haha Sylvia, you told Winston about you sleeping with his best buddy?" That cought my attention and I quickly turned my eyes to Diana glad to see her flinch under my glare, I don't give the slightest fuck about the two bitching about each other but I do care if they bring my brother I to it.

"Shut your trap Diana or I swear to God I will do it for ya." I hadn't really realised it but I was suddenly standing eyes locked into Diana snake coloured eyes as she too had stood, as I guess anger were burning in my eyes I could see that the girl in front of me were scared shitless. I'm amazed she hadn't bolted but guess he pride's too big for it, her stupid very heavily scented perfume stung in my nose and a headache slowly but surely started to form.

"That so? You got a komplex or something?" Diana kept on bitching as smirk slowly forming on her lips as she felt more and more confident, I on the other hand except for my fierce glare had a blank expression something I learned from watching Tim. I could hear the other three of my friends shift nervously in their seats except Sylvia probably tried to not show it as much as Sandy and Evie, I just ignored them and held my glare steady into the ones in front of me.

"Bland, Shepard cut it out!" A deep male voice spoke from the other end of the room and I instantly knew it was our English teacher , a tall man always wearing these ugly dark blown pants and beige shirt with a blue tie. I didn't move thought refusing to be the first to look away sadly I wasn't the only one of us two who didn't wanna give in first, I could hear the sigh from before he slammed his books on his desk. Me being used to it didn't even flinch but Diana on the other hand jumped back in surprise snapping her head towards the teacher and I became the champion, hell I'm good.

"With that sorted out, everyone take out your textbooks page 243." The teacher announced and I let myself sit back down on my chair taking out my book, had helped me out so the least I can do is keep quiet and do what I'm told but just time this. I took up by textbook and turned to page 243 looking at the text about some world war, I yawned already knowing that this would be a real long and real boring lesson but I will keep my word and stay nice and calm. Of course only if Diana can stop shooting me nasty looks all the time, I easily returned them with one of my glares making her look away instantly but it was still annoying.


	5. Chapter 5 - Brother My Hero

It was finally lunch break and I heard straight to my locker to leave all of my stupid books I hadn't even used during my lessons, they were heavy and I wished I had never brought them with me and just gone to class and for ones listen to the teachers instead of not listening and having to write down everything the teacher had scribbled down on the board. I sighed I approval as I finally got the weight of my arms and now had them secured in my locker, I also to my delight found a pack of kools hidden in the back which I remember I had put their in case I would suddenly loose my own and really need a weed after class.

"If it isn't Tim Shepard's lil'sis! The stupid hood who dared pick a fight with our buddy!" The mention of my brother made me turn around, if I hadn't already perfected the art of 'expressionless face' I would probably have a look of fright. Five Soc's all from the football team, big and muscular was walking towards me all with disgusting grins. I glared at them for all few seconds before quickly closing my locker and start in a fast pace towards the door opposite from were the small group were coming towards me from, I know running is for sissies but one girl against five big ones just doesn't sit well with me either.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them snarled and I felt a hand grip hard around my upper arm forcing me to a stop before the person slammed my whole body against the hard wall, I gasped as my whole buddy erupted in pain. They had slammed my front against the wall and I really hope for both me and them that I ain't having a bleeding nose or I swear to hell that I'll kille them all, I know very well were my stepfather is keeping his gun and I ain't afraid to use it.

"Let me go you fucking piece of shit!" I growled as I tried to struggle out of the stupid guys grip but to no use, I could hear the other Soc's chuckle in amusement at my helpless fighting against their friends hold and I just wanted to claw their eyes out with a rake or maybe a switchblade? As long as it was something sharp that would hurt like hell it was just fine for me, I won't ever use my own nails to do it as that's just disgusting. I suddenly felt him take a strong grip on my hair and roughly forced my head to tilt back, I hissed and had to bite my lip as to not scream out from the pain. Wait, just why am I not screaming for my life? I must be stupid or something.

"Maybe we should show that big brother of yours just why he shouldn't mess with the wrong people." A dark most disgusting voice whispered close to my ear and followed with something wet that I could only guess was his tounge run over my ear, I shivered in just plain disgust and once again started to trash. Kicking, punching I could do nothing as the big stupid Soc pinned me against the wall my eyes facing the wall. Even thought it's a bit embarrassing but I could feel the guys bulge hard against my back and that finally made me scream, I ain't planning on getting raped by these fuckers even though I will have to ruin my reputation to get away. I screamed and trashed and screamed even more, bit the guys hand hard as he tried to cover my mouth earning myself to get my head slammed hard against the wall making me see little flying birds with blue hats. I groaned as I quickly put a hand over my nose and let my knees buckle under my making me fall on my knees on the floor, not really thinking much about it but it's pretty clear I've suddenly been released from the Soc's grip.

"You piece of shit coward!" Oh that's about voice I know very well as I've heard it everyday in my life, except those days the owner's been in the cooler for something stupid he's done. I slowly looked up from having my gace on the floor in couldn't help but to smile at the sight , Curly and some of his buddies sure we're beating the crap out of those Soc's making me feel real proud of my little brother. When Curly noticed my gace he made one last kick to the guys rib before hurrying to my side.

"You alright? Shit your bleeding!" Curly sounded more then worried as he quickly searched through his pocket for something he could use to stop the bleeding, when he didn't find anything fast enough he just said to hell with it and threw of his leather jacket and then green t-shirt. Witch his shirt of he gently but firmly pressed it over my bleeding nose and tilted my head slightly backwards, with my brother at my side I let my guard down just the slightest and allowed a low whimper escape my mouth.

"Shhh, you're fine now. They won't hurt you no more." Curly spoke in a gentle tone, something he never did normally. He then turned towards his friend who I couldn't really identify with a big piece of cloth in front of my face.

"Go call Tim." He told his friend before quickly turning his attention back to me, I tried my best to calm my nerves but I were a wreck of feelings and chaos. I've never in my sixteen years of greaser life been so close to getting raped, it just scared the hell out of me. Curly still held the shirt against my nose while his other hand made soothing circles on my back, I were glad class has already started so the halls were empty or this would really take hard blow on my reputation.


	6. Chapter 6 - Broken Nose

It took several minutes and then I mean several before I heard hurried footsteps walking towards were I was sitting against the wall with Curly by my side as he still held the shirt against my nose trying to get me to tilt my head back, it was hard to do as my head had really started ro hurt from all the uncomfortable angle.

"Hey Tim." I knew Curly only greeted Tim with words to make me relax, usually my two brothers just nod as a greeting but I'm thankful of the loud greeting as it also told me who were coming towards us and I didn't need to open my eyes either. Tim stopped beside us kneeling down and Curly gently pulled the shirt away from my nose and I groaned from the pain, even thought he was careful it hurt like hell. I could hear Tim sigh and knew it was bad, I must have broken my nose.

"It's broken." Told ya'll!

"I'll need to break it back or you will probably pass out from blood loss." Fuck. This time it wasn't even a low whimper that came from my mouth, I could even feel tears threaten to escape my eyes and I hated myself for it.

"No, no no no no." I started as I pushed Tim's hand away from my face, he let me and didn't try to put it back as he instead let it slide to the back of my neck were he gripped lightly in an attempt to calm me down. However much it makes me feel like a dog, it always do work and I can feel myself to calm enough to make the tears go away.

"Hey now calm down a little." Even thought it sounded hard, Tim's voice was anything but had. His voice were calm and gentle as he managed the back of my neck, I knew his other hand was slowly coming back up towards my face but when I tried to flinch away the hand on the back of my neck stopped me. I whimpered softly but let Tim cup my cheek and chin with his hand, I still refused to open my eyes and was glad that Tim let me.

"You calmed down?" I just nodded as I bit down hard on my lower lip, I could feel both Tim's hand on my nose and knew it was gonna hurt like hell. The took not even a second but as my bones fell back in place I cried out, tears fell hard from my eyes and I was glad even I felt Tim's strong arms wrap around me and towards his chest. I didn't even care about the blood as I pressed my face against his chest holding my hand over my nose, most of the pain went away in just a few minutes but I guess it was mostly the shock that made me cry like a little kid.

"You did good kid." Tim said in a slight chuckle as he gentle managed the the back of my neck and made soothing circles on my back, I tried to stifle my cries the best I could but they were still forcing their way out. It got easier pretty fast thanks to Tim's gentle voice and touches so it didn't take long until I was just left with some sobs and running mascara.

"Fuck if that hurt." I cursed into my brothers chest and was glad to hear both my brothers chuckle in relief, I usually wasn't the one bawling like a little kid in the middle of in school even thought the hallway was empty. I slowly pushed away from my brothers embrace and he smiled softly as he used the not so bloodied end of Curlys now ruined shirt to brush away my ruined makeup so I wouldn't need to go around looking like a crazy person.

"I must look like hell." I muttered mostly to myself, Tim just smirked and reached out behind me to carefully pull my hair out of the ponytail so it fell loose around my head. I smiled and ran a hand through it so my bangs wouldn't be in my face.

"Come on I will buy us some lunch." Tim said as he stood up and held out a hand towards me, I took it and almost flew forwards from the force he used. Shit my brother's stronger then I thought, I smirked my big brother wasn't a gang leader for nothing.

"Head to the car, I will be right behind ya." Tim said waving his handing me his car keys, I knew the reason why he wanted me to go ahead while he talked with Curly and I didn't really feel like explaining it myself so I headed out the doors. It took me no more then a quick glance around the cars to find Tim's black car and hurried towards it, unlocked it and got in putting the key in to start the radio hoping for some good song. Beatles, I prefer Elvis but either works. I leaned my head back against the seat eyes stuck on the school's big doors as I waited for Tim to come out, it felt like hours before he finally did and to put more to it he walks like a frigging snail. He had lit a weed which he was taking a long drag from before blowing out the smoke and scratch the back of his curly hair, I just sighed and closed my eyes waiting for my brother to get in the car and drive us both to the Dingo to get a burger. As he did get in, Tim was quiet but I didn't care much it was better then him asking about what had happened. He drove in a steady pace towards the Dingo, the radio finally turning on an Elvis song I didn't know the name of but it was a calm one which I liked.

"The Dingo good for ya?" Tim suddenly asked, I just smiled.

"Ya, I could really need some fries right now."


	7. Chapter 7 - Lazy Night

I'd made my way to Buck's place in hope to catch sight of my friends who'd all dissed me after the end of the school day as they saw it more interesting to look at the boys running around the fields rather than wait or their friend to get away from her scolding teacher. Yes I'd managed to get scolded by the teacher for answering some amusing answers which the teacher surely did not find funny at all.

''Hey there girl!'' Sylvia greeted cheerily as I entered the bar filled of the stench of sweat and all kind of liquor, not to mention the heavy sent of weed and cigarettes that weighted the air in the room.

I just glared at her before huffing as I sat down on the chair opposite of my blonde friend, crossing my bare leg over the other as I leaned my elbow on the table beside me while my eyes searched the crowd of people for the others. My eyes stopped as they locked with a pair of usually icy blue but right now darkened from the alcohol the hood most defiantly had consumed through the night, the look on his eyes bringing a smirk to my lips as I nodded in a greeting which he returned.

Absolutely aware of the subtle looks shared between myself and her boyfriend, Sylvia ignored the both of us as she instead reached into her leather jacket to retrieve a pack of Kool's which she took one and then held the packet out for me, ''Want one?'' she asked.

I eagerly took one and put it between my lips while waiting for Sylvia to fish up the lighter but it never came, ''Ya got the cigarette but no lighter?'' I muttered between the cigarette.

She only sent me a glare before she shrugged as if it was nothing and instead leaned back on her chair, ''I didn't think I'd need it with my boyfriend in the same room but the bastard haven't even looked at me throughout the night,'' the blonde said all while glaring towards the direction of Dallas who seemed obvious under his girlfriend's heavy glare.

I just stared at her for a moment before turning my gaze to a young hood by the bar, a rather handsome fella with short dark greased hair and a muscular built. I think I've seen him with my older brother sometimes but I can't recall any name to put with such a handsome face. I watched as he laughed at something his friend said before he finally felt my gaze on him and he looked towards my direction, his eyes locking with my own. I cocked one eyebrow before slowly taking the cigarette out from between my lips, dragging my tongue over them all while staring at the handsome hood in a silent invitation.

''That's a dangerous game ya'll playin','' I heard a dark husky voice speak from beside me making roll my eyes in annoyance at being disturbed, the handsome guy had turned his eyes away from me as if he was scared he would be shot in the forehead for looking at me.

Biting down on my lower lip in annoyance, I turned my head to glare at the person beside, ''Fuck of Curly,'' I hissed at my younger brother who was looking down at me with sheer amusement shining in his dark blue eyes.

''Oh come on, since when did ya have ya eyes on Randall?'' Curly asked as he fished out his lighter from his pocked and proceeded to light up my cigarette which I'd put back between my lips, all while ignoring the pouty look on my face.

I huffed as I inhaled the smoke before blowing it out, watching as the smoke cloud formed and disappeared in front of my eyes, ''He's good lookin', one of Tim's guys?'' I asked all while keeping my shoulder to my brother as I refused to look at him after he'd destroyed my chances with such a good looking hood.

He just shrugged before I felt him shift as he took a swig from the beer bottle he'd kept in his hand, ''Nah, a friend from school. Randall never wanted anythin' to do with Tim's gang,'' Curly explained after he'd swallowed down the liquor.

''He's single?'' Sylvia asked as she cut into the conversation, her eyes dark with hunger as she was eyeing the hood I'd been going for just a minute earlier. Such a great friend, I thought as I rolled my eyes at her antics.

Nodding, Curly shifted leg to lean on before he turned his gaze to Sylvia, ''He is but aren't ya with Winston?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow, his tone indicating that he didn't really care if she was but Dallas was quite close with my family.

The blonde just shrugged while putting away her still unused cigarette as she realized she probably wouldn't have it lit anytime soon, ''I am but for the moment he seems more interested in that lil' kid rather than an mature woman like me,'' she scoffed as she nodded towards Dallas direction.

I followed her gaze and watched as Dallas flirted openly with a kid who could be no more than maybe sixteen or seventeen but then, Dallas himself looked near twenty by he was a mere seventeen himself so I saw no wrong in him flirting with someone a little younger. Alright sure he shouldn't be flirting with someone while having his girlfriend in eyesight but knowing the stupid hood right, he was doing it because he knew Sylvia could see him.

My younger brother let out a laugh from behind me before he ruffled my hair, ''Well I'll better be goin' before the others start the party without me,'' he said before walking off to join his friends who all seemed to be long past the alcohol limit.

I watched him go before turning my attention to Sylvia seated across from me but was shocked to see that the blonde was no longer there. I raised one eyebrow before I started searching the room for my friend before my eyes shone up with amusement as I watched my blonde friend deliver one hell of a punch to the poor girls' face, Dallas just stood by while watching the scene unfold with the brightest of smirks I'd seen him wear.

''Those two,'' I muttered before turning me attention away in an attempt to fish up some random hood.

* * *

**A/N**

**I actually planned on totally drop this story but yesterday something just came over me and I decided to continue the story for a while more.**

**I don't know how I could go from having this huge writers-block to suddenly be overwhelmed with ideas for my stories which I'd been forced to drop because of lack of inspiration.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
